Broken Hearts
by HHHRULZ53
Summary: UPDATED~9-5-02 Stephanie and Hunter are broken up but what happens when one wants to get back together?
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic please R &R. More to come later hopefully!  
  
Stephanie peered out the window on the cold and dreary day. She quietly sat there and thought about her and Hunter. Seeing him last night was a hurtful reminder that their relationship was over. She never understood what went wrong with them. She had tried so hard to make things work between them but it was never any use, she was unsuccessful and their marriage blew up into a thousand pieces right in her face. Stephanie would do anything to make things work between them, maybe she still had a chance. If she could convince him to come to Smackdown that would be a good start. However, she knew he hated her guts after all he had said she looked like she gained weight. Stephanie's phone rang snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hello, this is Stephanie McMahon" she said tiredly. "Steph?" Stephanie swore her heart stopped for a second. "Hunter?" "Yea its me, I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch and maybe talk things out like you asked." Stephanie's face lit up and she suddenly felt relaxed "Yea lunch sounds good, ummm how about the little café on the 2nd floor at 1 o'clock?" "Yea that sounds good." Paul replied nicely "Oh and Steph about last night, I am sorry about what I said, you looked great." "Thanks so did you" Stephanie replied happily. "So I'll see you at 1 right?" "Yea 1, I am looking forward to it!" Stephanie hung up the phone and immediately fell backwards on to her bed. She knew this was her chance to get him back! She started sorting through her suitcase to find the cutest outfit. She decided to go with a skirt and a tank top. She took a shower and blow-dried her hair straight, since Hunter always likes that. She got dressed, did her makeup and started downstairs. She walked into the café with a pleasant look on her face and looked around for Hunter. He wasn't there yet so she took a seat. Stephanie picked up a menu and started browsing through it. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around happily thinking it was Hunter, however to her dismay it was Trish Stratus. "Hi Steph. What's going on?" "Hey Trish, not much I am just waiting for someone if you don't mind." "Oh I am sorry I had no idea, who are you waiting for Hunter?" "Uh, actually yea how did you know?" Stephanie replied confused. "Well I figured it would it be him since you are so dressed up." Trish said while smirking. "Trish, Hunter is going to be here soon and I don't want to hear your annoying theories so just back off." "Fine, I am leaving good-bye and good luck." Trish finnally left after gigling quietly to herself. A few minutes later Stephanie heard Hunter's deep voice and she looked up. Her face changed into confusion. He had his arm around another woman. Stephanie didn't know what to do. He came over and smiled a cocky smile and said "Hey Steph this is Kira, hope you don't mind I brought her along after all this is just a business talk." Stephanie was speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

I am so MAD about Vengenance, Steph and Hunter should be together!! However if Triple H ever had his own sneaker I would buy them in a heartbeat lol!  
  
Stephanie stared at Hunter in shock, but she quickly regained her composure hoping Hunter wouldn't notice the hurt expression on her face. "No, Hunter, I don't mind at all," Stephanie said proudly while extending her hand to Kira. "I'm Stephanie," she said to Kira. Stephanie could feel hot tears burning her eyes. She cursed herself silently for ever loving Hunter and she tried to calm herself down. Stephanie and Kira shook hands. Steph instictively began to look Kira over, she was tall, like Stephanie, she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a chest that could be mistaken for the Rocky Mountains. Stephanie rolled her eyes, typical Hunter she thought. Kira and Hunter sat down at the table and Steph noticed that Hunter immediately put his hand on her leg, 'god he's an ass' Steph thought. Steph took a deep breath and began discussing the reasons why Hunter should come to Smackdown. "Hunter, Smackdown is the best choice for you because I gurantee.." Stephanie paused when she noticed Hunter running his hand up that slut's leg even further . "I am sorry Steph what did you just say, I got distracted," Hunter said while smirking. Steph was determined not to let him get to her. "That's no problem, you always were a little slow to understand the English language,"Steph said proudly. "Oh I'm sorry, I could have sworn that last night you were practically begging me to come to your show. Now all of a sudden your insulting me?" Hunter said coldly. "That's exactly it, I wanted to talk to you, not you and Kelly or what ever the hell her name is."Steph said losing her temper. "Don't talk to Kira way," Hunter said annoyed. At this point Kira was getting up and getting her stuff together. "Hunter give me a call when you get over this girl."Kira said while shaking her head. "Kira wait, I am over her, she means nothing to me, don't go." Hunter said pleadingly. "Good-bye Hunter." Kira said while exiting the café. Hunter turned back to Steph ready to scream at her when he noticed she had tears running down her face. Stephanie looked back into his eyes and said "I mean nothing to you?" "That's not what I meant Steph, I swear." Hunter relizing what he said. "Yea sure," Steph said while getting up "you know what honestly I could care less who you chose tommorow, my laywer will bring the divorce papers to Vengeance tommorow, come and sign them so I don't have to talk to you again." Steph then picked up her glass of wine and threw it in Hunter's face and then stormed out of the café. Hunter sat there in shock, Hunter's plan definatly didn't work as well as he had hoped. As matter of fact it went horrible, he had pissed off 2 woman including the one he was in love with. Stephanie ran up to her room and slammed the door, she started crying on the floor. She didn't understand why Hunter hated her so much, sure she lied about the baby, but that was because she was confused and scared that she was going to lose him. Stephanie eventually stopped crying and she heard a knock on the door, it was a bellboy holding a large vase of flowers, she smiled, at least he was trying. Stephanie opened the card expecting the flowers to be from Hunter, however to her surprise they were from someone else. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie read through the brief card, it said: Dear Steph, I have been watching you lately, and I think you are really beautiful and smart. I was wondering if maybe you want to have dinner some time, give me a call, 220-8569. Love, Kevin Stephanie stood there surprised, Kevin Nash? Kevin Nash liked her? Stephanie thought about him, he was big and goofy, but he was always nice to her, and she always thought he was good looking. Then she thought about Hunter, he didn't want her anymore, she knew that, maybe she should just forget him and move on, hey some things just weren't meant to be, right? Stephanie decided she should take Kevin up on his offer, he was a nice guy and she needed a night out. Stephanie walked over to her phone and dialed the number. She waited patiently, and on the 4th ring someone answered. "Hello, this is Nash." "Hi Kevin, its Stephanie." Stephanie said nervously. "Hey Steph, what's up? Did you get my flowers?" "Yea, I got your flowers, thanks, and I would love to go to diner with you." " Ok, good, I am really glad you decided to, I almost never do that, but I think your really great." Kevin said charmingly. Steph blushed on the other line "Thanks." "Ok so how about tonight, I know a great little place in town?" "Sure how about 7?" "That sounds good, I'll see you then." Stephanie hung up the phone and sighed, looks like I have to get all dolled up again for the 2nd time today. Stephanie walked into the bathroom and looked at herself, her makeup was running down her face, however she didn't look so sad now, she had something to look forward too, a new door was opening in her life, her divorce with Hunter would be made final the next day, and she would be a free woman again. She hoped her date tonight would go good, she couldn't see herself spending her life with Kevin, but she never thought anything would happen with Hunter either and look how that turned out. Stephanie was going to dwell on memories of her and Hunter, but she stopped herself, she needed to move on. She took a shower, and threw on a tight black dress and heels. She waited patiently in her room and at 7 o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on her door. Stephanie walked over to the door and opened it. However Hunter was on the other side of the door. He pushed his way in to Steph's room. "Steph can we talk?" Hunter asked pleadingly. "Hunter now really isn't the best time." Steph said nervously. "Why are you so dressed up? Were you going out?" Hunter asked curiously. "Actually, yea I was, if you don't mind he is going to be here soon." She said while practically pushing Hunter out the door. "HE! Who is this guy?" Stephanie considered telling him it was Kevin, his best friend, but she decided that might not have been the best idea. "Look Hunter, I can't talk to you right now, not that I want to because of what you did to me earlier today, but that is beside the point, I am going out tonight, with who is none of your business." Stephanie said in a calm manner. Hunter was walking toward the door with a hurt expression on his face when there was a knock on the door. Stephanie nervously jumped in front of Hunter. "Hunter can you please just wait here for 5 minutes and then show yourself out?" Steph asked nicely. "Yea sure." Hunter said emotionless. Stephanie walked out of her hotel room leaving a broken hearted Hunter sitting on the bed. Hunter felt like a piece of crap. He had to admit he deserved this, what was he thinking bringing that girl he barely knew, to the café just to make Steph jealous, now he lost her and tomorrow they would be spilt for good. Hunter sat in her room for a while, he decided to go but as he was walking out the door he noticed flowers on a table, he walked over to them and read the already opened card, his face turned a deep shade of red and he ran out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin and Stephanie were walking through the parking lot of their hotel talking and laughing. "I am really glad you came, I have been waiting a while for this" Kevin said while smiling. "I am really glad I came I needed a night out, I have had a rough day" Steph said. "I am sorry to hear that, what happened?" Kevin asked, even though he already knew the answer. He had given Hunter the advice to go meet Stephanie with some other girl and Hunter was stupid enough to think it would work. Hell he even gave Hunter the number of the girl. Kevin's plan worked wonderfully, Stephanie hated Hunter, Hunter was probably sitting in his hotel room sulking to himself, oh well, life sucks when you're an idiot, Kevin thought smirking to himself. He helped Stephanie into the car, and then as he was entering his side he heard his name being called. He quickly realized who was calling him and he dove into his car. Just as he was about to pull out of the parking spot Hunter came up to his door, Stephanie looked on not knowing what to do. Hunter practically ripped the car door off and pulled Kevin out by the hair. Stephanie got out of the car and ran over to Hunter who was beating the hell out of Kevin. "Hunter what the hell are you doing? STOP!" Stephanie said while trying to pull him off of Kevin. Hunter was so mad he pushed Stephanie off of him and continued to hit Kevin. Stephanie got up and continued to pull on Hunter begging him to stop. Hunter finally got up and turned to Stephanie. "Steph, please let me explain what happened today, I swear it's not what you think, Kevin told me to.." "Hunter, SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear your excuses, I don't what your problem is and quite frankly I don't care. You have no excuses for what you just did, now call an ambulance and get help for him!" Stephanie said while pointing her finger in Hunter's face. Hunter pulled his cell phone out and started to dial, when he heard Kevin telling him to hang up. Kevin got up off the ground and looked down at Hunter, and said, "I don't want your help you sick freak." Kevin put his arm around Stephanie, "Let's go to my room Steph, I have to get cleaned up." Stephanie went with him but not before turning to Hunter and saying, "See you at Vengeance, come to my locker room and you can sign the divorce papers." Hunter sat there shocked. How could this happen? All he wanted was to get his wife back, what was he thinking when he took Kevin's advice? He should have known, after all you really can't trust anyone, not even your best friend. Hunter immediately started planning a way to get Stephanie back; his plan would go into play tomorrow at Vengeance. Meanwhile, in the elevator up to Kevin's room, Stephanie began to get a little nervous. Kevin kept staring at Stephanie with this weird look on his face. The elevator door opened and they walked out and into Kevin's room. Stephanie went and sat on the couch while Kevin went into the bathroom to get changed. Stephanie noticed a Raw magazine on his table; she picked it up and started flipping through it. She heard the bathroom door open and didn't bother to look up. "Hey Steph, like what you see?" Kevin asked seductively. Steph nervously looked up, her heart was pounding, Kevin stood there completely naked, with his right eyebrow arched. Stephanie looked at him in complete shock and then she burst into a fit of laughter. "Are you serious? Do you honestly think I wanna have sex with you? I went out with you tonight to go to dinner, not to do this." Stephanie said while getting up. Kevin stood there disappointed, he watched as Stephanie walked out the door. Stephanie walked to the elevator and went to her room; she closed the door and sighed. She climbed into bed and went to sleep.  
  
The next day at 9am Stephanie's alarm went off, she got up, and got ready. She went to the parking garage and hopped into her car and drove off to the arena. When she arrived, she took her stuff out of the car and walked in. As she was walking in she saw Hunter. She felt her palms get sweaty. He started calling her name and walking over to her. She froze. "Steph can we please, talk there is something I have to explain to you." Hunter said pleadingly. "Hunter, I am busy right now, I will talk to you later tonight when you sign the divorce papers." Steph said annoyed. Steph walked away and Hunter stood there, he smiled to himself, if only she knew what was going to happen tonight! 


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance was underway, and Stephanie was a little nervous about later on, she didn't know who Hunter was gonna pick but she really hoped it was Raw. Yea sure, Hunter brought in ratings but she couldn't deal with him every night. She wondered why he kept saying he needed to talk to her, what could he possibly want? Was he going to call her fat again? She didn't need this. She didn't need him. She heard a knock on her door and looked up. "Come in" she said calmly. The door opened and in walked Eric Bishoff. "What do you want Bishoff?" "Oh Steph all I want is you" Bishoff said while smirking "but I heard you were taken, oh well." "What? Who said that?" Stephanie asked. "The very man who claims you slept with him last night..Kevin Nash." "What!?!? That's not true, I didn't sleep with him, oh my god, is he telling people that?" Steph said outraged. "He only told the whole locker room if it makes you feel any better," Bishoff said while laughing. Stephanie ran out of her office in search of Kevin Nash, her blood was literally boiling. She was turning a corner full speed when she ran right into someone. She went crashing down to the ground. "Whoa there Steph." Steph rolled her eyes, could today get any worse. "Sorry Andrew," she said while picking herself off the ground, "have you seen Kevin any where?" Andrew smiled devilishly "how did I know you would be looking for him? Sorry I haven't, but I'm sure you'll see him after the show," Andrew said with a wink. "For your information Andrew, no one will see Kevin after the show because I am going to kill him." Stephanie said while walking away from Andrew. Stephanie continued walking, she saw Trish coming toward her. "Hey Steph, I heard about you and ..." Stephanie put her hand up and Trish's face. "Save it Stratus." Stephanie just kept walking leaving Trish stunned. As Stephanie continued walking everyone kept looking at her, she just returned them with dirty looks, she kept walking in search of Kevin. Meanwhile in Kevin's locker room, Kevin was reading the latest edition of Raw Magazine, with a big smirk on his face. He heard a loud banging sound on his door, his face lit up thinking that it was Stephanie. He opened the door only to be greeted with a fist hitting his face. Kevin groaned in pain and realized that he overlooked one small factor when plotting to get Stephanie......Hunter. Next thing Kevin knew Hunter was in his face. "Stay away from Stephanie, I know you're lying about last night , she isn't like that, just stay the hell away from her." Hunter said while holding Kevin by the collar. Hunter turned around and was walking out the door when he saw Stephanie standing in the doorway. Stephanie barged into the room turned to Hunter and said "I appreciated your help but I can take care of myself." Stephanie said while turning around and whipping Hunter in the face with her hair. She then walked over to Kevin, as he was getting up of the floor and kneed him in the groin. She then stormed out of the room and back to her office.  
  
Later that night at about 9pm, Vengeance was off to a good start, however Stephanie was dreading 9:15pm when Hunter was due to come to her office to sign their divorce papers. The truth was when Stephanie saw him defending her tonight she liked it. Stephanie still had feelings for Hunter but she kept them locked up and hidden in the back of her mind. Next thing she knew it was 9:13 and she heard a knock on the door. She was scared to opened the door but she figured signing the papers would be good, a way to get closure. She walked over to the door and sure enough Hunter was standing there in tight jeans, and his leather jacket. "Hey Steph, let's just get this over with, besides I already made my decision of who I am going to sign with, and I don't know if it will make you happy or sad, but you'll have to live with it." "My lawyer should be here any minute, listen I wanted to thank you about what you did earlier tonight, although I may not have said it, I appreciated it," Steph said softly. "Don't worry about it, I know first hand what a jerk Kevin can be." Hunter said while touching Steph's arm. "I was just so mad that he would say something like that, it's not even true." Steph could feel the tears in her eyes, now people probably thought she was an even bigger slut, just another rumor about Stephanie McMahon that people didn't even consider to be untrue. She had gotten to use to it by now, but this thing that Kevin was saying about her stung her pride. Maybe it was because now she was alone, she didn't have Hunter anymore, she had no one to tell her other wise. Hunter saw the look in her eyes and felt horrible. If he hadn't taken Kevin's advice in the first place none of this would have happen. "I'm sorry Steph." "It's not your fault Hunter, it's my fault for going out with that prick." Steph said while wiping away her tears. Hunter was about to explain that it was his fault when he changed his mind and leaned in to kiss Stephanie. Just when they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door.  
  
I know that was cruel, but don't worry, it will get nicer!! I promise!! 


End file.
